Reluctantly Partners
by Neverending Daydreams
Summary: Ranger Blake Nachshon had his hands full apprehending bandits and dealing with strong local superstition. However, when he met the mysterious miss Ilona, his life got even more complex. Now he on what's likely a wild goose chase with her... or is it?


The forest stirs as a slight breeze brushes through the branches of the trees lining the roadway. Their orange and red leaves float from their perches, swirl on the wind, and come to a gentle stop on the well-traveled path. A slight rumble was heard in the distance, and soon the sound of harnesses jangling. A carriage is coming.

The leader of the bandits motioned for his men to be still, but many of them fidgeted because they had heard this carriage was carrying some very valuable cargo. Each man had their own view on what that cargo might be. Images of gold, jewels, silver, and many other rare and precious things consumed their thoughts. Thus, each man twitched with eagerness to raid the carriage.

Six pairs of eyes peer out from between the trees lining the road, straining to catch sight of their target. Finally it rumbles around the corner, drawn by two plain brown geldings. The carriage itself was not even spectacular to look at. It seemed very ordinary, and the bandit leader might have worried about this had he not also heard that this was a part of the plan to move the cargo. Apparently the men transporting the cargo wanted it to look inconspicuous in order to deter thieves. _Too bad it's not going to work... for them_, he thinks wickedly.

He gives a low whistle, the signal to be ready, and sees his men instantly tense, picking up their weapons from where they had rested on the ground during the wait. Then right before the carriage passes them, they jump out of the trees and rush towards their target. Because the horses would spook if they came out shouting, the leader had ordered his men not to yell. However, even with this precaution the horses shy away from the sudden sight of men, tossing their heads and rearing up slightly.

"Roger, Fin, take care of those horses." Even without yelling, his deep voice carries strongly with a commanding note. The two men he had indicated scrambled to the sides of the horses, taking hold of their reins and trying to calm them down. Meanwhile, another two men took care of the driver who, although being young and fit, would be no match and quickly subdued. The last two, the leader and his right-hand man, went around to the back of the carriage. They quickly broke the lock, and pulled the door open. What they saw truly stunned them, but not in the way they were hoping it would.

Inside there was nothing, or at least, nothing valuable. All that was there was rope, yards and yards of it. The leader cursed loudly. Someone was going to pay for this. "All this time wasted..." he muttered under his breath. But his thoughts were interrupted as he hears two heavy thuds at the front of the carriage, and the sound of somebody crying out.

Slamming the door shut, he stomps around the corner to see what is going on, and faces another surprise. On the ground are three of his men, knocked out cold, and he can see the last bandit left struggling with the young driver. Before he is able to interfere however, the driver hits the man on the back of the head with the handle of a large knife, effectively knocking him out as well.

Hurriedly, the leader of the bandits moves behind the carriage. Somebody who took out four of his men was skilled indeed. "Perhaps it would be best if we leave," he murmurs quietly, almost to himself. His second in command nodded. They weren't the sort to fight for fighting's sake. The simply wanted money, and fighting was to be avoided it profit wasn't involved.

Just as they are about to beat a hasty retreat, they hear a voice above them say, "Hullo, and where do you think you're going?"

Looking up, they see the driver standing on the top of the carriage. He carries a massive longbow in his hands, an arrow nocked and half-drawn. The leader briefly considers trying to run, but then he sees the shine of silver around the bowman's neck. Looking closer, he is just able to make out the outline of an oak leaf. The oak leaf was the symbol of...

"A Ranger." The leader says this sullenly, no longer entertaining any thoughts of escape. He sees the disguised ranger smile, pleased at his recognition.

"That's right. Now, please place your weapons on the ground." At their hesitation, the Ranger brings the bow to full draw, aiming at the leader. "Come now, don't make this difficult. I _did_ ask nicely."

The sight of the gray shafted arrow aimed at his heart moves the leader to action, and he hastily throws his knives to the ground, and sees his second-in-command do the same.

"Good men." The Ranger smiles again, but it was the type of mirthless smile that never reaches the eyes. Jumping lightly down from the top of the carriage, the Ranger quickly sets about restraining the bandits, using thumb-and-ankle cuffs on the leader, and using the rope from the carriage on the others. Soon they are all as trussed up as turkeys, and sitting or lying uncomfortably in the back of the carriage.

The Ranger shuts and fastens the door, then walking back around to the front of the carriage. Climbing up into the driver's seat, he takes hold of the reins. Snapping them, he says a quick "Git up," and then he is on his way.

Six bandits rounded up. Not_ a bad day's work_, Ranger Blake Nachshon thinks to himself.

**A/N: Okay, going to try to write a decent chapter story this time, even though short stories are really more my thing. This is just the intro to the Ranger, and the full story is not just about him kicking bandit butt. I have a plot in mind, just straightening out the kinks. If you like how this is going, leave a comment! They always really help me stay motivated.**


End file.
